


The Avengers Kids

by Ashmhill



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, Family Fluff, Parent Natasha Romanov, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Thor (Marvel), Parent Tony Stark, Pregnant Jane Foster (Marvel), Pregnant Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashmhill/pseuds/Ashmhill
Summary: One-shots of The Avengers kids in order. Some of these are OCs, others are from the next avengers movie.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Magni (Fosterson)

Chapter 1: Magni

Jane couldn’t believe it, this was the third test she had taken this morning and they were all positive. Not only that, but her new husband, Thor, had just left on a three month trip through the cosmos with the guardians of the galaxy without any way of contacting him. Panicking, Jane called Darcy. Darcy had been married two years earlier to her husband, Ian Boothby, and they had a son named Erik named after Jane and Darcy’s mentor. 

Darcy was putting her 1 year old son Erik down for a nap when her cellphone rang. Darcy sat down on the couch and answered her phone.

“Hello?” Darcy Answered

“Darcy, I, I think I might be, might be,” Jane succumbed to another hysterical crying fit before she could even finish her sentence.

“Woah, Jane, Woah, slow down. Okay, now take a deep breath and explain to me again what is happening while I drive over, okay?” Darcy calmly explained.

“Okay, but please hurry.” Jane answered through her tears

Darcy left her sleeping son with her 15 year old neighbor and drove, slightly above the speed limit, to Jane and Thor’s apartment. When Darcy had arrived and used her key to their apartment to enter, she found Jane sitting on the bathroom floor with tear stained cheeks, surrounded by tissues and multiple pregnancy test boxes. Darcy helped Jane onto her couch, then went and made tea for the both of them while Jane calmed herself down.

“So, What do you need me to do here?” Darcy said while handing Jane her tea and sitting down next to her on the couch.

Jane then explained everything that had happened that morning from Thors leaving with the guardians at sunrise, her feeling sick and taking a pregnancy test so she could rule out the possibility of being pregnant. Jane started crying again as she explained that all three had turned out positive and that she had no idea what to do next.

Now, Darcy had never seen Jane cry before today so she knew that she must be really overwhelmed. Darcy wrapped Jane in a hug and held her until her breathing slowed down.

“I am going to call my doctor from when I was pregnant with Erik and make an appointment for tomorrow morning, okay?” Darcy asked while making sure to keep her voice steady and slow as if she were talking to her son.

“Okay.” Jane responded and had Darcy put the phone call on speaker so both could hear what the receptionist was saying when she made the appointment for 10 the next morning. 

Darcy had to get back to her son, but also didn’t think Jane should be alone so she insisted Jane come stay the night at her house and let her take Jane to the appointment in the morning. 

After driving herself and Jane back home, Darcy started making dinner for the two of them, Ian, and Erik. Jane fell asleep on the couch almost immediately after arriving at the house, so Darcy took this opportunity, without Jane as she feared it would just upset her all over again, to make a few phone calls to anyone who might know how to get a hold of Thor. Natasha Romanoff was finally able to get a hold of Rocket, who was with Thor at the time, and ask him to hand the communication device to Thor so Darcy could talk to him. 

“Hi, Thor!” Darcy exclaimed after finally getting a hold of him after an hour of trying different people.

“Darcy of Midgard, how can I help you today?” Thor was surprised to receive this call as he had not seen Darcy in a while.

“There’s a bit of a problem with Jane.” Darcy started

“Is she alright?” Thor urgently asked

“Thor, Jane, she’s pregnant.” Darcy said while cringing from the craziness of the situation

“I shall return by tomorrow morning.” Thor stated

After hanging up with Thor and the guardians, Darcy thanked Natasha again and hung up the phone with them. Darcy checked Eriks baby monitor and saw the most amazing sight. Jane had gotten her son up from his nap and she was sitting on the floor playing with him like a mother.

Thor returned the next morning with Janes favorite flowers, lilies, and sweetly woke her up on the couch.

“Jane, Love, I have returned to see you with flowers.” Thor said sweetly

“Thor, you’re back already?” Jane sleepily asked

“Darcy called and told me you were pregnant so I came to nurse you back to health, and then I shall return to the guardians.” 

“I think it's going to take awhile for me to feel better.”

“Jane, I shall find the cure for this sickness, even if I have to travel all of the nine realms.” 

“Thor, I don’t think you understand. We are going to have a baby.”

“You are with my child.” Thor excitedly said

“If that's the asgardian translation then, Yes, I am with your child. ” Jane said with the biggest smile on her face

Thor picked Jane up and spun her around in joy from her news. After placing her back on the couch he kissed her on the lips and had a massive smile on his face

“My dearly beloved Jane,” he whispered “You have made me the happiest man in all the nine realms.”

“See, now this is the kind of response she was hoping for,” Darcy started with Ians arm around her, Jane laughed

“We must celebrate,” Thor insisted, carrying his wife out to the front yard in bridal fashion “We must tell the others.”

“Now, hunny, It's 6 in the morning!” 

Thor slammed Stormbreaker into the ground and transported everyone to New Asgard.

Before Jane could even say anything else, Thor, Jane, and Darcy’s family were all standing at the edge of New Asgard. Valkyrie welcomed them home and Thor told her their news. Valkyrie gave them both a hug and said that she must plan a celebration. 

And celebrate they did. They celebrated for the whole of the day and into the night for the heir to the throne was to be born.

Towards the end of the party, Thor wrapped his arms around Jane from behind and the two watched the sunset wrapped in each other's arms. They didn’t say anything for a while and just enjoyed watching the beautiful display before them.

“If you guys party this hard at the mention of a baby, what are you going to do when it's born?” Darcy said with her family from behind them breaking the silence.

“There will be a great celebration, “ Thor promised “one that will reach to the furthest corners of all the nine realms.” 

“You Asgardians sure like to party.” Ian said

Thor smiled as he took Jane’s hand and kissed it “We Asgardians believe in celebrating all of life's gifts.” Turning to look at Jane, Thor said “And I can think of no greater gift than the one you have given me.” Thor placed a gentle hand on her stomach “I cannot wait for our child to be born.”

Jane smiled. “Neither can I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, please like, share and comment so I know who you want me to do next.


	2. James

Chapter 2: James

Natasha Romanoff Rogers (the last part still making her want to laugh like a punch drunk teenager every time she heard someone say it), had no idea what she was doing here to begin with. It had all started when she had visited Jane last week and she put all these crazy ideas in her head about kids. 

She had been sitting on the floor of Magni’s room keeping the 18-month old entertained, so his mother could have a break. When Jane entered the room and looked at her with a funny look on her face. 

“What?” Natasha asked, confused by the look on Jane's face. 

“It’s just,” Jane started sitting down next to them on the floor. “Magni is usually super particular about who takes care of him, but he really seems to like you.” It was obvious Jane had more to say, but was nervous to say it. 

“Go on.” Natasha pushed. 

“Have you and Steve ever thought about maybe having one of your own?” Jane quickly blurted out. 

Now, Natasha and Steve had barely been married a year, but Natasha knew he still wanted a family, even if he insisted he didn’t. “A little, but I don’t think it’ll happen anytime soon.” Natasha answered. 

“Well, you should, because from what I've seen, you're both amazing with kids.” Jane said, before changing the subject and ending the conversation. 

But one week later, here she sits in an OBGyn office trying not to have a panic attack or second guess why she’s even here. You see, Steve had made her breakfast this morning and the mere smell of bacon (one of her favorite foods) made her start to gag and then she threw up. She was supposed to go on a mission today, but after the morning she had, Steve insisted he go and made her stay home. 

After he left, she took the three pregnancy tests, Jane had left here on “accident” the last time she visited. She had taken all three on a whim, and once the first one came out positive she dropped everything to drive here. 

“Natasha Romanoff Rogers.” The nurse called, bringing Natasha out of her reminiscing of the last week. 

She goes into the back room and sits on the bed to wait for the doctor, after being checked up by the nurse. She distracts herself by reading the posters on the wall about pregnancy and babies, and telling herself it’s just a false alarm. 

“Hello, Mrs. Rogers.” the doctor said, entering the room.

“Hi, I came in today, because I took a pregnancy test this morning and it came out positive, so I just wanted to check to make sure, it was right.” Natasha explained, while trying to keep her voice from shaking. 

“Alright, well then, let’s see what's going on.” the doctor said and then asked a nurse to go get an ultrasound device. He asked her some questions, definitely not making her any less nervous and the nurse then returned with the ultrasound device for the doctor. 

“This might be a little cold.” The doctor warned before putting on an icy blue gel and rubbing the device across it on her stomach to spread it around. 

“Well, there's definitely someone there.” the doctor said before the sound of a strong heartbeat filled the room. Natasha just sat there in shock for a minute until she realized that it was Steve and her baby's heartbeat that had filled the room. 

The doctor gave her information about the bay. Then gave her a wipe to clean off her stomach and told her he would see her again in about 3 months to find out the gender. Natasha just nodded, and walked to the desk to make her next appointment. 

After making it, the nurse came up to her and said “Here's your first baby picture.” excitement lacing her voice as Natasha just nodded again, took the pictures, and left.

She had just sat down in the front seat of her and closed the door, when she noticed the ultrasound pictures had a much more clear look at her baby. She sat in her car for a good ten minutes, with a huge grin on her face, and just stared at the pictures before driving home.

On her way home, she starting thinking about how she should tell steve and decided she would stop at the toy store on her way home to see if they had something.

“Oh, you must be joking.” She muttered to herself when she entered the store and saw that they had a whole section of avengers themed toys. She walked the isles, almost wanting to burst out laughing the entire time, until she reached the Captain America toys. She knew what she was going to do the second she saw the plastic small Captain America shield and decided to buy that, plus a few other things. 

After arriving at home, she got the round case Steve usually stored his shield in and put the plastic one in there, as he was with him on the mission. She had decided to set up a scavenger hunt with different baby items she had found at the store and have the plastic shield with a card tapped to it saying “Congratulations Daddy!”, plus the ultrasound inside. She had just barely finished setting it up, when Steve texted her he was on his way home with take out.

She had decided to see if he would notice the first clue on his own, a Captain America sippy cup she had left on the counter with a note. He didn’t notice it though, until he started to clean up their take out, later that night. 

“What’s this?” He asked nat as she was sitting on the couch, pretending to read the mission his debrief.

“Why don’t you follow the clues and find out.” She said with a smirk and he did just that.

While he was looking for the last clue, the shield bag in his closet as natasha knew always forgot to properly put his shield away after a mission, Nat started recording his reaction on her phone. He unzipped the bag and pulled the smaller plastic version of his shield with the card on it. 

“Is this real?” He asked, while still holding the shield in one hand and staring at the ultrasound in the other.

“Very.” Natasha answered, while watching to see his reaction.

Steve then picked her up and spun her around, before setting her down and kneeling to kiss her stomach.

Later, that night he had his hand on her stomach as they laid in bed while she told him everything about the baby. 

“Thank you so much for giving me this gift, Nat.” Steve started looking at nat with his hand still on her stomach. 

“Your welcome, and I actually have an idea for the gender reveal.” Nat said

“What’s your idea?” Steve asked.

“We could have you throw your shield at a balloon to burst it open, and reveal the gender.” Nat said.

“I love that idea.” Steve stated before kissing Natasha sweetly on the lips

And four months later, that's exactly what they did and Blue bursted out of the balloon revealing the baby to be a boy. And they both looked at each other right after and knew exactly what to name him, James Antony Rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, so here's to deal. I am not going to publish another chapter until I get 5 comments here or on my fanfiction (You can write literally anything). So please comment, vote, share, and do all that other fun stuff, so I can give you guys the gift of Tony finding out Pepper is pregnant (Its hilarious).
> 
> Wattpad: Ashmhill
> 
> Fanfiction.org: Ashleyhillstead13


End file.
